


Take Your Time, Don't Live Too Fast... (Troubles Will Come, and They Will Pass)

by Huntress8611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte Lives, Benny Lafitte Loves Dean Winchester, Crying, Dean Winchester Loves Benny Lafitte, Dean Winchester Needs Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode AU: s08e19 Taxi Driver, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Fear, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Season/Series 08, Temporary Character Death, and I love them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Wow. When Dean Winchester asks for a favor, he's not screwing around,” Benny said, a little bit shocked.“Benny, sending you back there is the last thing I ever wanted to do,” Dean said in a rush. He needed Benny to know that this wasn’t something he wanted to do, that he hated that he was even contemplating it-“Hey, I know. I know. But it’s Sam,” Benny said, “and lord knows there’s nothin’ you wouldn’t do for that kid.”“Wait, are you saying-”“Dean, you need him. You need your brother, and I can get him. Of course I will.”
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of the episode s08e19 Taxi Driver, and some of the dialogue in this fic is directly from that episode.
> 
> The title of this fic is from the song Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

“Wow. When Dean Winchester asks for a favor, he's not screwing around,” Benny said, a little bit shocked.

“Benny, sending you back there is the last thing I ever wanted to do,” Dean said in a rush. He needed Benny to know that this wasn’t something he wanted to do, that he hated that he was even contemplating it-

“Hey, I know. I know. But it’s Sam,” Benny said, “and lord knows there’s nothin’ you wouldn’t do for that kid.”

“Wait, are you saying-”

“Dean, you need him. You need your brother, and I can get him. Of course I will.”

Dean looked at him in shock. He never thought Benny would actually agree, this whole plan was a Hail Mary.

“Close your mouth, cher, you’re gonna catch flies,” Benny said with a small smile. “I’ll get him back for you Dean. I will.”

“Benny. I need- before I do this, you gotta promise me something,” Dean said.

Benny looked at him with a curious expression on his face.

“You  _ have _ to come back with Sam. You can’t stay there.”

“Now why would I-”

“Benny, don’t. I know you’ve been having a hard time up here, but please. Please, man, if I do this and you stay there, if you don’t come back…”

Benny stepped forward and took Dean’s face between his hands. “Look at me, cher.” He waited until Dean met his eyes, and then continued, “I promise you I’ll do my best to come back.”

That wasn’t what Dean had meant and Benny knew it, but he couldn’t promise he’d come back. He could get hurt down there, or Sam could refuse to let him hitch a ride back up.

For a second, it seemed like Dean was going to demand he promise, but then he sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything more than that, because Benny wasn’t going to make a promise he wasn’t 100% sure he could keep.

“Okay,” he said. “Okay.” He couldn’t bring himself to say anything else, to say it was time to do it. He just couldn’t.

Dean wrapped his arms around Benny and the other man let go of his face to do the same.

“I- when I send you back, I'm gonna haul my ass up to Maine. I'm gonna be there when you come back, you hear me? I’m gonna be waiting there for you,” Dean said.

“Got it. Let’s do this.” Benny started to pull away, but Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you, Benny. Come back, please.”

“I love you too, and I’ll try. I swear I’ll do everything I can to come back.”

Benny stepped back, and Dean grabbed his machete, his hands shaking. He turned back to Benny and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. If he took a swing like this, shaking, he could miss, he could hurt Benny instead of killing him. He wouldn’t cause him pain just because he couldn’t keep his damn hands steady.

He looked into Benny’s eyes, and he swung.

Dean stared at the body in front of him, and the machete fell out of his hands. He killed him. He killed him, he killed Benny. Dean wanted to stop looking, to start moving so he could meet Benny in Maine like he’d promised, but he couldn’t look away. He also couldn’t breathe.

He stumbled back until he felt his back hit the side of the Impala, and he slid down the side to the ground. His eyes never left Benny’s corpse and the tears that had been running down his face ever since Benny had agreed turned into full blown sobs.

He needed to get himself together. He had to, he needed to get to Maine, to Benny and his brother and hopefully Bobby. He couldn’t let them down by not being there, so he forced himself to stand up and managed to take a deep breath, and he pushed it all down. All the pain and fear, he just shoved it down and locked it away.

Walking over to the corpse in front of him was so hard, knowing that he’d been the killer to put it there. Dean forced himself to pick up Benny’s dead body and put it in Baby’s trunk, and then his head too. He climbed into the car and, as if moving on autopilot, turned it on and started driving as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean jogged through the forest, making his way to the place the portal had sent him when he escaped Purgatory. It was pretty deep into the woods, but he remembered exactly how to get there. It wasn’t something he was ever likely to forget.

He couldn’t stop thinking, stop panicking. What if something happened to Benny? What if he didn’t come back? What if Sam didn’t come back at all? What if he’d been killed, what if Dean lost two of the most important people in his life on the same day? What if, what if, what if.

When he finally arrived at the clearing, he sat down, leaning against a tree, waiting. If one of them died, it would be his fault. He killed Benny. He let Sam complete the Trials instead of doing it himself. They had to come back, they had to.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting when the portal finally opened he only knew that it’d been dark when he’d arrived and it wasn’t anymore.

Sam stepped out of the portal and Dean immediately grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Sammy, you’re okay,” he whispered, and Sam heard it, but barely. Dean pulled away before he could respond and cracked a smile, the kind he liked to hide his fear behind, and said, “Purgatory, right? A real garden spot, ain't it?”

Sam chuckled and replied with, “Yeah.”

“Did- did you get them out?” Dean asked tentatively, not entirely sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He couldn’t take it if Sam hadn’t made it back with both of them, if Bobby or Benny or both ended up stuck in Purgatory.

“They’re both okay, Dean. I swear, I got them both out,” Sam said, quick to reassure Dean by rolling up the sleeves of his jacket and showing him the two souls trapped in his arms.

Dean sighed in relief, the tension quickly flowing out of his body.  _ “Thank you,” _ he said to Sam. “Thank you so much.”

“No, thank you. You and Benny. He saved our asses down there, Dean, and not just by showing me the portal,” Sam said. “I- just, thank you.”

Dean nodded, and then said, “Well, I guess we ought to send Bobby up to Heaven. It’s about time he got some peace.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sam said, getting back on track. “Solvo haec phantasmata in terram,” Sam’s arm is glowing the color of fire, Bobby’s soul moving around under his skin, “et inde ad olympum.” As he finished the incantation, he quickly cut the soul from his arm and the two brothers watched as the light changed, turning bluish-white as it flowed upward, going higher and higher until they couldn’t see it any longer.

Okay, c’mon, Sam, let’s get this Trial done,” Dean said impatiently. He wanted to get Benny back. He knew that he was safe, that Sam had gotten him out, but he needed to see the man with his own eyes, to make sure.

Sam pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and read from it, “Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr.”

A few seconds later, Sam fell to the ground, clutching his right hand with his left and crying out in pain.

Dean immediately drops down next to him and grabs his little brother’s shoulder.

“Sam, what’s happening?” he asked frantically, and when he looked closer, he could see the light burning in Sam’s hand. “Sammy, what-”

“I’m okay,” Sam managed as the pain died down. “It's okay, I’m fine, it’s done. It was just the Trial.”

“Are you sure?” Dean demanded.

“I swear, it’s okay,” Sam said.

Dean nodded, hearing the truth in Sam’s words. He stood back up and then reached a hand out to his brother, pulling him up as well, and then they started to walk.

“Goddamn, that hurts like a bitch,” Sam said, grabbing his arm. They were getting close to where Dean had left the Impala, and Sam was getting tired.

“He’s an impatient bastard,” Dean said, “but hey, at least you don’t have to hitchhike from Maine to fucking  _ Louisiana _ with him in your arm, and then dig up a grave.”

Sam looked up at Dean and just stared. This, he hadn’t heard about. He only knew that Dean had shown up in the middle of this forest in Maine, and had then somehow made his way to Sam.

“You hitchhiked all the way to Louisiana with a soul in your arm?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Yep. It was an experience,” Dean said.

“I can imagine.”

Soon, they were back at the Impala. Dean rushed to the trunk and pulled out Benny’s corpse, doing his best to focus on the fact that even though he was holding Benny’s dead body, his soul was safe with Sam.

Dean laid his body down and Sam crouched down next to it, pulling his knife back out. Dean puts a hand on his shoulder in support as Sam slices the soul from his arm and starts the incantation.

“Anima corpori, fuerit corpus... totem resurgent,” Sam said, gritting his teeth in pain as the bright red light dripped out of his arm and onto the body in front of him.

Sam moved back, shaking Dean’s hand from his shoulder. He wasn’t sure how this worked, and while he trusted the vampire now, he didn’t want to be near him when he came back from the dead. Sam knew from experience that it could be very disconcerting, and he wasn’t going to take the chance of getting hurt.

Dean seemed to have a different opinion on the matter, staying right where he was. He stared at the light crackling over Benny, and then it faded away. When he didn’t move after a few seconds, Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cry, but then he heard something, and he could tell it wasn’t Sam.

His eyes shot open and he felt tears in his eyes, but this time for a different reason. Benny was alive, sitting up and stretching. Dean dropped down to the ground and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“Benny,” he said. “Benny.”

Benny could feel tears dripping onto his neck, and he quickly returned the hug, tucking Dean’s head under his own.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” he asked. Something must have happened to Bobby, or to Sam. That was the only reason Benny could think of for Dean to be upset enough to cry.

“I was worried,” Dean whispered, pressing himself closer to Benny. “I thought- I was worried you wouldn’t make it out, or you’d choose to stay. I know you promised you’d come back but I couldn’t stop worrying about if you’d changed your mind, or-”

“Shh, okay. I get it,” he responded gently, cutting off Dean’s rambling.

He heard a noise from behind him and quickly looked towards it. Sam, he realized. Sam, who seemed very confused as to what the hell was going on. He moved to ask something, but then he met Benny’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but that glare told him to keep his mouth shut, and then Benny’s attention quickly shifted back to Dean.

“You ain’t getting rid of me anytime soon, cher. Love ya too much for that. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

Benny looked up and met Sam’s eyes again. He could see as it clicked in the younger Winchester’s brain, and Benny practically dared him to say something, but Sam didn’t. He was visibly surprised, but didn't interrupt. He just nodded and made his way to the car, getting into the driver’s seat.

“Alright, cher, c’mon,” Benny said, shifting. He felt Dean tighten his grip on his jacket and continued with, “‘M not leavin’ you, we just gotta get up for a sec, get to that car of yours.”

“M’kay,” Dean said, loosening his grip enough for the both of them to stand up.

He kept himself tucked against Benny’s side as he led them to the Impala, but then he froze. Dean quickly pulled away and Benny was surprised, but then he realized what the issue was. Sam.

“It’s okay, Dean. Everything’s fine,” he said.

Dean didn’t move for a good minute, just staring at his brother through the car window. Sam met his eyes once, and nodded with a smile before turning away again. He slowly relaxed, letting himself lean back into Benny.

“See? All’s good.”

They got into the back seat of the car, and Dean didn’t even complain about Sam driving his car.

“You’re good?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Sam,” Dean said. “I’m good.”

Sam nodded at the response, and he started the car. He glanced up to the rearview mirror to check on his brother, and he smiled softly. Dean deserved to be happy, and though Sam still didn’t like Benny, he trusted him. He looked back toward the road and started driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooo. I’m so happy I finally managed to write a Dean/Benny fic, because those two are probably my favorite ship in the show, all 15 seasons of it. I just love them so goddamn much and I cried when Benny died, so I decided to fix it _and_ make it shippy at the same time.


End file.
